


A Landfill Like Date

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s sabotage! That’s the only explanation. Our enemies must have figured out our date night plans and have been sabotaging us the whole time!” Tony gesticulated wildly.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>An evening out goes awry, but Bucky knows just what to say to make it better.</p>
<p>And Tony might also have something special planned too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Landfill Like Date

“It’s sabotage! That’s the only explanation. Our enemies must have figured out our date night plans and have been sabotaging us the whole time!” Tony gesticulated wildly, forcing Bucky to take a step back or else get hit in the head by a flailing arm.

Bucky shook his head in incredulity, but smiled at Tony’s antics. He gathered his soaked tresses together and twisted them until he wringed out most of the water. “Explain to me how Doom or the Ten Rings managed to get a bicyclist to come careening at us and force us to jump backwards and trip into a fountain.”

Tony wringed the bottom of his suit jacket, water dripping generously from his coat. “Duh. With money.” Tony held up his fingers in the money gesture. “I could pay almost everyone here to try and run someone over with a bike.”

“Almost?” Bucky teased.

“Some people just can’t be bought,” Tony said. He scowled when he took a step and his shoes squished.

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him in for a hug. “You look pretty adorable for a drowned sewer rat in a suit.”

Tony smacked Bucky on the arm, but slumped against him. He rested his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “How could tonight go so horribly wrong? All we need is for Doom or AIM to attack, and everything that could go wrong will have gone wrong.”

Bucky winced. Short of death or serious injury, Tony was absolutely correct. First, the restaurant Tony had picked out for their date was shut down due to a health code violation. At the second restaurant a grease fire had started in the kitchen and everyone had been ushered out of the place. They then went to the movies where the tickets for the show they had wanted to see had already been sold out, so they had to watch their second choice. There had been audio problems with their second movie choice, so they left the theater early. Then the car broke down on the way to Central Park where they had planned to take a nice evening stroll. Tony had been prepared to dive arms deep into the engine, but Bucky had stopped him and suggested walking instead while Happy waited for a tow truck. Tony had begrudgingly agreed, which left them where they were currently standing: in front of a fountain and drenched.

“Sorry. I wanted everything to be perfect,” Tony grumbled into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky massaged circles into Tony’s back. “It’s fine, Tony.” Bucky cupped Tony’s face and guided Tony to look him in the eye. Bucky smiled. “It’s actually been kind of fun. Crazy, but fun.”

Tony snorted and looked away. “Sure, it was.”

Bucky guided Tony’s gaze back to him. “Tony, do I have to get sappy for you to believe me, because I will, if that’s what you need.”

Tony flushed, and Bucky smirked.

Tony absolutely loved it when Bucky spewed his romantic guts out, but he also got equally embarrassed and uncertain. He wasn’t used to being showered with such devotion, and even after years of Bucky smothering him with love and affection, Tony still struggled with how to handle himself when Bucky unleashed everything in his romantic arsenal.

Bucky brushed his nose against Tony’s and kissed him. “I love you, you crazy genius. I don’t care if we go to a landfill for our date, just as long as you’re there.”

Tony’s face turned a deep red, and he was unable to look Bucky in the eye when he responded. “We really need to talk about your standards if you’re okay with dates at landfills.”

Bucky chuckled and pecked Tony on the lips. “We could, or I could just keep kissing you.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth upturned and he dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a small, velvet box. “Okay, but before we start kissing, do you think you could put this,” Tony popped open the box to reveal a gold band, “on, and be my fiancé until we’re married and I can finally call you my husband?”

Bucky’s heart jumped in his chest.

For two seconds all Bucky could do was stare at the symbol of love and loyalty.

On the third second, Bucky lunged for Tony and smashed their mouths together. He didn’t know how long he kissed Tony for, except that it was long enough to leave him gasping as he exclaimed, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally posted on [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/132487391148/can-you-do-winteriron-and-19)


End file.
